


Rock and a Hard Place

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Catdick, Multi, NB Blake, NB Yang, Other, Yang Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d give her anything, even your last breath, if it meant that you’d never have to relinquish the sensation of her small frame pressed tightly against you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a Hard Place

Weiss Schnee had a rather remarkable superpower: she could remove your pants faster than anyone else on the planet, and she could do it with just a glance.

You had just finished recovering from your especially grueling workout session, having spent the past three hours slaughtering pixilated Grimm in an Xbox game that certainly wasn’t winning any awards for realism (though you’d be lying if you said that you hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed the 200-foot-tall Ursa with chainsaws for hands that served as the final boss). You hadn’t felt any pressing need to return to your room, since you knew that Weiss and Ruby were both out on a partner mission, and that Blake was unlikely to move from the library with an exam hanging over their head. So you’d taken some alone time, pleased with your decision to follow up the intense routine with some mindless entertainment.

These perfectly valid reasons crumbled into feeble excuses when you opened the door and were promptly greeted by the heiress’s impatient foot-tapping, accompanied by the Why-Are-You-Still-Dressed™ glare aimed like a laser at the bulge in your shorts that responded to the scrutiny by immediately doubling in size.

There were several questions that you could have asked at that moment.

_Why are you back so soon?_

_Where’s Ruby?_

_Are those new panties?_

But, of course, she spoke first. “ _Dust,_ Yang. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for one of you?”

You gripped the strap of your duffel bag, still drinking in the sight of your girlfriend. She was wound tighter than a drum, arms folded below the ice-blue bra she was wearing – thin and sheer enough to broadcast exactly how hard her nipples were. It took you a moment to compose yourself enough to ask another question. “Why didn’t you just message me?”

She wordlessly held up a scroll that you immediately recognized as yours due to the flaming skull sticker that was affixed to the back.

“Oops,” was all you could offer as an excuse.

She tossed it aside to Blake’s bed and ordered you inside with the slightest tilt of her head, crossing the room when you didn’t close the door quitefast enough for her liking. Your shorts were pooled around your ankles before she could reach you – how  _did_  she do that, anyway? – but you fumbled with your t-shirt, caught with the tunnel of fabric over your head. She snorted – whether from amusement or agitation, you couldn’t tell – and pulled you down to her level so that she could rip off the offending garment in one smooth motion before pressing her body against yours with a moan of hunger.

She left the binder for you to remove if you so chose, and you were silently grateful, but you were also of the opinion that there was entirely too much fabric between your bodies at present. You didn’t miss the spark that ignited in blue eyes when you let it fall to the floor before lunging for the clasp of her bra – definitely new, with an exquisite lace trim that you enjoyed for all of half a second before letting it join your binder on the carpet. She connected your lips with a fury that perfectly concealed the fact that she had to stand on her tip-toes to do so.

It was obvious what she wanted, and she had trained you to be ready at a moment’s notice; you’d long ago consented to her capriciousness. A covert rub against the bulge in your pants while you sat beside her in the dining hall wasn’t out of the ordinary, nor was the sensation of her hands reaching out to grasp you from behind the locker room’s shower curtains. A few meaningful touches usually served as enough to excite you, and she knew it. The evidence was plain as day, right between your legs.

Already you were straining at the confines of your boxers, the sudden rush of blood making you lightheaded, though that could just as easily have been brought on by the aggressive kissing and the trace of her cool fingers up your inner thigh. Moments like this, you had to consciously remind yourself that she was little more than half your size. She did a good job of making you forget it when she shoved you into the wall, kiss never breaking as she gripped your hips and dug her nails into your flesh. You cried out from the sudden pain, giving her exactly what she wanted when you arched into her, and her fingertips moved south to tug at the waistband of your boxers.

“Blake will be back soon,” you offered, desperate to breathe out the words before speaking became too complex a task.

“If you think I’ll wait, think again,” Weiss huffed. “They’ll be more than welcome to join in when they get here.” She emphasized the statement by thrusting a hand down the front of your boxers and wrapping her fingers around your cock. Any lingering exhaustion from the heat of the day disappeared at the touch. You remembered how you used to complain about her cold skin against your shaft, but now the temperature sent a thrill down your spine, and you thrusted gently into her palm. It was a lapse in control, but you barely cared. Her knowing smirk said it all: when she held you like this, you were  _hers._ The thought elicited a bead of pre-cum that helped to warm her fingers as she relieved you of your boxers entirely, allowing them to slip down your thighs as she stroked you to your full length.

There was nothing subservient in the way Weiss lowered to her knees, pinning you to the wall with a look that almost dared you to move before she took you into her mouth. You nearly came right then and there, between the look she was giving you and the sudden heat of her tongue. (You didn’t, of course, because she would have killed you.) This was the second warmest part of her, no touch of her usual ice when she loosened her jaw and took you in as far as she could. When your hand came to rest on the back of her head, she glared at you in warning before wrapping her tongue around your shaft. You answered the look with a gentle smirk that hardened her glare, but made no response, save to pull all but your tip from her puckered lips – a thinly-veiled threat that you weren’t falling for at all.

You were always lured by the prospect of teasing Weiss when she got like this – firm, insistent, maintaining an illusion of control despite the fact that she was obviously powerless against her own need. How quickly the illusion would shatter if you were to change your mind and, say, lift her into the air as if she weighed nothing. You already knew how she would react, stiffer than a board in your grip, eyes narrowed at your biceps in silent fury. You knew that if you held her there long enough, she’d start sputtering ineloquently and squirming against your unyielding hold.

Weiss knew this, too, and so she responded by offering a far more tempting prospect, plunging your cock back into her mouth with renewed vigor. Any plans of mutiny dissolved along with the filthy moan that fell from your lips.

By the time she finally released you, you were swollen enough to feel as though you might burst from a passing breeze, but she clearly had other ideas when she tugged on your wrist in the direction of her bed. Though it was clearly meant as a nonverbal command, it still felt rather like a suggestion when both of you knew full well that you were not moving unless you specifically allowed it. Not that you were in any position to refuse at this point.

You sat down on the edge of her bed, leaning back onto your hands to allow her plenty of room to straddle your lap. Weiss loved sitting on you like this; it was painfully apparent when her lips twitched into a satisfied smile, and she settled into her throne, letting your pulsing cock rest against the curve of her ass while her fingers trailed up your sides. The next kiss was furious, a clash of lips and tongue interspersed with the occasional sharp nip that caused you to gasp into her mouth – you would have expected that from Blake, but it was so foreign coming from the little heiress who typically relied on well-manicured fingernails for her light administrations of pain. Still, the touch was not at all unwelcome, and you made sure to let her know that by meeting her intensity. The kiss became some desperate, feverish thing, threatening to suck you both dry of all the oxygen in your lungs, but when she bucked her hips and ran your cock along her slick folds you were too far gone to care. You’d give her anything, even your last breath, if it meant that you’d never have to relinquish the sensation of her small frame pressed tightly against you.

But, she surprised you again when she broke the kiss, chest heaving as she crawled off your lap and onto her bed. You let her go with stunned confusion, panting heavily yourself, watching her ass sway side-to-side as she moved. You didn’t understand her intentions until she firmly planted her knees and leaned forward, breasts pressing tightly against the blankets as she lifted herself higher and opened her thighs. As if to cement the invitation, she threw a backward glance over her shoulder and huffed impatiently when you didn’t move fast enough for her liking.

You positioned yourself behind her and pressed the swollen head of your cock to her waiting entrance, taking the briefest second to relish how wet she was before plunging directly inside, hilting immediately. She had no patience anymore for the slow, gentle way you used to ease yourself into her inch by inch. Her answering cry was both appreciative and ecstatic. It was also loud enough to alert the neighbors, as well as the person who was taking great care to open the door only as wide as was necessary before slipping it shut again and looking to the two of you with a look that betrayed no surprise at all.

“Good, you’re back,” Weiss said the moment she recovered from your swift insertion, “get over here.” It would forever be a mystery to you how she could sound so commanding while bent over and taking the entirety of your dick.

Blake answered the order with a quirk of their brow, golden eyes immediately rising to meet yours. “She’s got you wrapped around her fingers,” they commented with amusement, making no move to release the pile of books they held clutched to their chest.

You grinned sheepishly. It was true, you’d never been able to deny her anything, but damn if you weren’t going to pretend otherwise. “I’ve got  _her_ wrapped around my cock,” you countered, maintaining eye contact while delivering a hard thrust that silenced any retort Weiss might have otherwise given. She was slick and tight, hugging you in all the right ways, and you made no attempt to disguise your bliss. Her mouth may be warm, but here, she was downright  _hot._

Blake’s ears twitched. So did the front of their pants. They were less ‘on-call’ than you were, usually requiring a little more warming up before getting down to business, but you knew the room had to be drenched with the scent of arousal by now. You watched their pupils widen, swallowing golden irises as they watched you fuck Weiss with an expression that was rapidly failing to remain neutral.

“Blake…” was the only thing Weiss could manage to say between thrusts, but you didn’t need to be able to see her face in order to tell that she was currently giving them a look that even they would be unable to resist. Still, they were doing an admirable job of pretending, taking no hurry to set their books down on the desk. The tent in their jeans was unmistakable now, and you focused on it as you continued to plunge into Weiss, gripping her hips tightly for support as Blake slowly unzipped and lowered their pants enough to run a hand over the front of their briefs. They stood watching for a moment before closing the distance, but your eyebrows rose in surprise when they bypassed Weiss’s searching fingers, tiny grin growing wider at the noise of indignation she made when they approached you first.

You lifted your eyebrows, giving them a look that let them know they’d probably be in trouble for that, but that only seemed to spur them on as they leaned forward to kiss you, content to follow your body as you made only minimal adjustments to the speed of your thrusts. They rested a hand on the back of your skull – careful not to tangle into your locks and tug, you noticed – while their lips fought against yours in a struggle too lazy to be called a battle. You moved one hand from Weiss’s hip, seeking warmth as you traveled the length of their chest, crossing their tight abdomen before reaching into their underwear and bringing their cock out into the open. They smiled against your lips when you began to rub them, hardening quickly in your touch, especially when you timed your strokes to match each meeting of your hips with Weiss’s ass.

Another noise of indignation sounded – this one louder, more insistent – and you broke the kiss, both of you turning to meet the blue eyed stare that was screaming volumes. 

Blake smirked, releasing you, and you let their cock go, now at full attention as they turned to face the heiress. “So demanding,” they chastised, the words holding no real weight as they brought their swollen head to Weiss’s lips. 

"Oh, I’m sorry, should I  _not_  suck you off?” 

The smirk was gone in an instant, and both of Blake’s hands clamped onto Weiss’s skull as they responded with a demand of their own - one the heiress was all too happy to oblige.

You nearly lost it when Blake pulled aside long white tresses to give you a full, unhindered view of Weiss’s lips around the base of their dick. Blake met your eyes briefly, a spark of appreciation passing between the two of you. Your gaze was immediately pulled back down when Weiss started doing that thing with her tongue that never failed to make Blake writhe, timing it perfectly with a tight clench of her core.

The noises that fell out of your mouth weren’t any recognizable language, and you redoubled your grip on her hips, suddenly very aware of the tightening coil of pressure that enveloped you. “I’m close,” you said in warning, giving Weiss one final decision. She responded with another clench, forcing her hips back against yours, meeting the thrusts that were now becoming almost frantic. You weren’t aware that you had even changed the pace, lost to everything but the heat, the friction, the look of bliss that crumbled the last of the stone mask of Blake’s face as their head lolled back and their lips parted in a cry that drove you over the edge.

The tension released, your final thrust delivering a rush of hot liquid that filled her to over capacity. You might have screamed something – her name, Blake’s name, the names of obscure deities, you weren’t sure. The only things you heard for certain were the echoes, groans of ecstasy as both of them answered you, Weiss’s sounds still audible even around Blake’s cock. You didn’t pull out immediately, unwilling to relinquish the warmth as you doubled over, resting against her back, both hands coming to rest on the bed beside her as you fought to regain the breath you’d lost, the breath you’d given them, muscles tingling with pleasure that almost drowned out the soreness from earlier in the day.

Weiss was still moving under you, head bobbing back and forth as she took in all of Blake, and you wasted no time in letting one of your hands travel down her stomach. Cool skin warmed as you moved south, ending in a delighted shiver when your searching fingers found the spot where the two of you met, spreading slick folds before you reluctantly slid from her embrace. She was completely soaked, pulsing beneath your touch, jerking at the slightest press of fingers against her clit. You trailed a line of hot kisses down her spine as you toyed with her, rolling the hardened bud between your fingers, smiling against her skin when she murmured words that were lost to Blake’s pleasure. Still, you could easily guess what she was saying. Her trembling hips were pushing against your palm demandingly, and the message was crystal clear.

Your eyes lifted to find Blake shooting you a knowing look, and you couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. Maybe you did give her everything she wanted, but her pleasure was too intoxicating. Seeing the heiress like this, caught in between the two of you, milking you both and enjoying every second of it, twitching under your grip and fighting to restrain her muffled moans…your fingers moved of their own accord, stroking her in circles, desperate to return the pleasure. You felt her stiffen, shake, and try everything possible not to come embarrassingly fast, but when another one of your fingers slipped into her waiting entrance it became very clear that she was done for.

Never one to go down alone, Weiss made a series of rapid motions with her tongue that made Blake yowl again, ears flat against their skull as they thrusted into her mouth. The rush of heat that flooded your fingers as Weiss collapsed onto the bed timed perfectly with the impressive gulps sounding from her other end.

“Fuck…” Blake whispered, staring down at her with an open mouth as she drank every drop. You had to agree with the sentiment, feeling a twinge in your own cock at the sight. Weiss wasn’t one for swallowing, and you couldn’t deny the brief pang of jealousy you felt when she released Blake’s cock – completely clean – with a final caress of her tongue.

“That was more than you deserve after being so insolent,” she remarked between heaving breaths as she let the rest of her body fall onto the bed. “You can thank Yang for making me feel  _exceptionally_ generous at that particular moment.”

Blake’s grin threatened to split their face in half. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Right now, though, both of you are going to cuddle me,” she said matter-of-factly as her eyes slid shut.

Blake threw you a teasing grin as you immediately lay down along Weiss’s back, wrapping your arms around her stomach without question before pressing a light kiss to her shoulder. They shook their head and chuckled quietly to themself, but there was no protest or clever retort as they moved to tangle in Weiss’s limbs, resting their chin at the top of her head and unleashing a soft purr that made both of you hum in appreciation.

“Are you going to tell me why you decided to jump me?” you asked.

“Do I need a reason?” she countered.

“You never need a reason for anything,” Blake added in between purrs, not even flinching at the half-hearted slap they earned.

“Only you would tease someone after they bring you to orgasm.”

“Only  _you_ would actually use the word ‘orgasm’ in post-coital conversation.” Another slap.

You wanted to join in the good-natured barbs, but you were tired now, mouth opening in a loud yawn that shook both of them.

"Yang, save some air for the rest of us.”

“I can’t help it if you leave me breathless.”

“No,” they both said in unison, and you couldn’t stop the smile that never failed to surface whenever you were with them, the one reserved for their eyes alone, touching your lips with a gentleness that few had the pleasure of seeing as you drifted off to sleep surrounded by love and warmth and the smell of sex.


End file.
